Pacto peligroso
by TheCandyRusher
Summary: Carlos nos cuenta la historia de como estuvo a punto de ser el asesino de quienes serían sus mejores amigos.
1. Propuesta rechazada

Pacto peligroso.

Entro a mi casa vieja lo más rápido posible, la policía me persigue y me parece que pronto estaré en la cárcel... si no es que muerto, bien muerto.

No saben a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?

Bueno, les contaré todo desde el principio.

Estaba en la noche tranquilamente caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que de pronto oí una voz extraña.

¿Carlos? ¡Carlos!

¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? -pregunté sobresaltado.

¡Carlos!

Miré a todas partes pero alrededor no había nadie, supuse que estaba alucinando, después de todo tenía mucho sueño.

Seguí caminando con paso demasiado lento pero de nuevo oí esa voz, me detuve en seco hasta que apareció frente a mí.

No era grande pero de todas formas inspiraba miedo y desconfianza.

Intenté irme pero su tenebrosa voz me paralizó.

-No puedes irte, Carlos, tengo algo que proponerte. Algo que tal vez te agrade -creo que sonrió pero a mí me pareció más una espantosa mueca que otra cosa.

¿Quieres escucharme? -preguntó con gesto de ¡ni se te ocurra decir que no!

Iba a negar rotundamente pero mi boca se movió sola.

-Si. ¿Qué... tenías que contarme?

-Bueno, se trata más bien de un pacto.

Te ofrezco toda la felicidad posible y todo lo que quieras a cambio de 3 personas asesinadas por ti, el...

-¡Nunca!

Esa risa... me dio mucho miedo, solo de recordarla me dan escalofríos. Estoy seguro de que si la vuelvo a escuchar en mi vida me muero.

-Carlos es fácil matar a la gente, lo único que tienes que hacer es...

-¡Primero infeliz toda mi vida, que tener que matar a alguien! -grité muy alterado, eso nunca lo podría hacer, lo sé.

Luego vi como ese ser se desvanecía entre las sombras de la noche de luna llena.

Después me fui corriendo a casa y cuando llegué corrí a los brazos de mi mamá.

-Carlos hijo ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupada.

-Es que vi un... un un monstruo.

-Cariño, los monstruos no existen.

-¡Sí existen! ¡Yo lo vi!

Entonces, como por instinto, voltee a ver la televisión que estaba prendida y lo vi de nuevo, un miedo indescriptiblemente fuerte se apoderó de mí pero intenté disimularlo.

-¡Ahí está el monstruo! -grité alterado.

Mi mamá miró la figura que le señalaba y su gesto se endureció.

-Carlos, no debes llamar feas a las chicas, ninguna chica es fea ¿Entiendes? -dijo en un volumen alto.

-¡Pero no es una chica, es un monstruo! -grité intentando quitar la vista de la pantalla pero no pude. Estaba rígido.

-¡Basta! Cuando tengas novia, ¿le faltarás el respeto de esa manera?

-No. pero no es una ella, es un mons...

-Carlos, a las chicas las debes respetar mucho, porque ellas...

Salí corriendo, esa figura me señalaba con un dedo esquelético desde la pantalla de la televisión.

-¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

Entré a mi habitación y me escondí en mi cama, la verdad no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Además yo siempre relacionaba mi cama como un objeto de paz y seguridad, donde puedes descansar tranquilo. Pero a partir de ese día dejaría de hacerlo.

Sentía mucho miedo, me imaginaba a esa figura horrible entrando en mi habitación y sacándome de entre las cobijas.

Seguí temblando de miedo hasta que el sueño me venció.

Entonces tuve un sueño igual de horrible.

Estaba de nuevo en esa calle obscura, no había nadie y el viento era helado.

Miraba a mi alrededor, como buscando a alguien, pero lo cierto es que no sé a quién o qué buscaba.

La figura apareció repentinamente, otra vez.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y comencé a temblar cuando escuché de nuevo esa voz.

-Carlos, no te podrás escapar. Tú eres el elegido, tú eres el único que merece cumplir el pacto, y no te dejaré en paz hasta que aceptes. Una vez aceptado, deberás cumplir y hacer todo lo que te diga, si es que no quieres ver morir a uno de tus seres queridos -amenazó haciendo una mueca de burla.

-Pero yo no...

Agitó sus esqueléticas manos con garras frente a mi cara, intimidándome. -¡Aaa no perderé el tiempo contigo muchacho tonto! acepta... o prepárate para las consecuencias.

-¡No aceptaré, no mataré a nadie!

-Acepta Carlos, las personas que matarás merecen morir.

¡Que no!

Ya despierta Carlos, y deja de ser ese chico inocente ¡tú sabes que en realidad no eres así! -cuando dijo esto abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude. En realidad era así, ya estaba arto de ser ese chico inocente que todos creen.

¡Carlos despierta! -escuché otra voz conocida a lo lejos, la imagen se desvaneció otra vez frente a mis ojos dejando una mancha gris en donde estaba.

¡Carlos!

¡Carlos despierta!

Abrí los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme con mi padre quien se veía algo furioso.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté adormilado.

-Ven a la sala, debemos hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato con tu mamá -ordenó con un gesto de reproche y no pude desobedecer. Me levanté y le seguí.

.

¡Oh yea!

Bien, esta es mi primer historia.

Acepto cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva, la verdad es que apenas me animé a publicar algo y me siento algo nerviosa.

Esta historia será narrada generalmente por Carlos y el monstruo que lo asusta, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review.

¡Hasta la próxima!

TheCandiRusher


	2. Enamoramiento no deseado

Pacto peligroso.

Capítulo 2.

Enamoramiento no deseado.

* * *

Mis padres me dieron un gran sermón. Bueno, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien porque yo no insulté a una chica, eso era un monstruo que ahora también estaba en la televisión, lo cual no me hacía gracia.

Después del sermón me enviaron a mi habitación todo el día como castigo, y no pude desobedecer. Siempre exageran todo. Me puse a mirar por la ventana buscando algo con lo que entretenerme, pero todo estaba igual. Suspiré, serré la cortina de un tirón y me volteé para regresar a mi cama pero… lo vi de nuevo.

-Hola carlos –saludó con su voz espantosa, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Qu qué haces tú aquí?

-No se responde con un ¿Qué haces aquí? Se dice ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? –hace una mueca-. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales?

-Claro que lo hicieron. Pero no quiero verte más, por tu culpa estoy castigado –dije tapando mis ojos con ambas manos.

-¿Por aparecer en la televisión? Ha sido tan divertido y hermoso desde que nos conosimos hasta ahora Carlos, hubieras visto tus gestos –dijo y suspiró.

-Cuéntame toda la historia –pedí con autoridad.

-Bueno, está bien. Comenzaré desde que… me convertí en monstruo. Porque tu mamá tiene razón, en realidad soy una chica.

-¿Cómo? –me sentí sorprendido-. ¿Quieres decir que soy el único que puede verte como monstruo?

-¡Déjame empezar o no te explicaré nada!

Asentí algo temeroso.

-Todo comenzó hace 2 años, cuando se me había ocurrido una idea especial.

Mis padres estaba muy ocupados, bueno siempre lo están, resolviendo asuntos de sus empresas, y me pasaba el día con ellos pero sola en casa…

-¿Con ellos pero sola? No entiendo esa parte.

¡Hay! ¡Me refiero a que ellos estaban ahí pero parecía que no!

Hice un gesto para que continuara.

-Miraba la televisión algo emocionada, estaban transmitiendo uno de esos programas que tanto me gustan con algo de misterio y suspenso.

Alguien mencionó una palabra que se me quedó muy gravada.

Inmortal.

Entonces se me pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza sobre lo que haría si fuera inmortal. Buscar a otros padres que me hicieran caso. Juro que eso sería lo primero que haría.

-Si quieres puedo compartir mis padres contigo.

-¿Sabes? No había pensado en eso, de todas formas esa no es la única razón por la que quiero ser inmortal. Me gustaría vivir por todos los siglos y saberlo todo.

-¿Quieres ser una sávelo todo? No me caen bien los sábelo todo.

-Esa es la razón principal por la que debes matar a esas personas, uno de ellos es un sabelotodo. Pero continuaré con la historia.

Busqué libros de brujería negra, y ahí estaba, el pacto perfecto para lograr lo que quería.

El libro decía algo sobre contactar a un demonio con unos pasos que se me hicieron muy sensillos, y sin dudarlo comencé la invocación…

-¿Pero tus padres no se dieron cuenta? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-No. creo que si me escapara po días ni se darían cuenta de que no estoy en casa.

Me quedé sorprendido, no podía creer como existían padres así. En ese momento entendí que soy más afortunado de lo que pensé, aunque mis padres me castiguen siempre están atentos a lo que pasa conmigo.

-Tenía todo el material preparado, y las frases que debía decir para que apareciera frente a mis ojos. Solo me faltaba el valor necesario para empezar, pero no se me hizo tan difícil tomarlo.

A los 3 días vi resultados en mis sueños…

-¿Como tú cuando apareces en los míos? –interrumpí sin poder evitarlo.

-Algo así.

Recuerdo que el pacto era tal y como te lo dije, rogaba al demonio que me diera otra imagen para que nadie supiera que yo había matado a esas personas, y me la dio.

-Por eso eres un monstruo –afirmé con voz neutra.

-¡No soy un monstruo, solo parezco uno! –gritó, casi me caigo del susto.

-Huy, perdóname la vida.

Suspiró y continuó con su historia: -Así que eso es lo que debo hacer para ser inmortal.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-Nada. Yo decidí que tú los mataras por mí, eso es todo. Soy demasiado buena para matar a alguien.

-Pero yo no…

-Y ahora te contaré sobre nuestros encuentros ¡Para morirme de risa!

¿Recuerdas cuando estabas solo en la ciudad nocturna?

Asentí, me dio miedo solo de recordarlo.

-Esa noche decidí que sería la perfecta para darte una propuesta.

Tu nombre lo supe porque estaba escrito en una prenda de vestir que llevabas, así que comencé a llamarte desde la obscuridad.

¡Hubieras visto tu cara! Se veía como confundida y asustada, en verdad casi no podía contener la risa. No obstante, la ternura que irradiabas me calmó.

Me percaté de que tenías mucho sueño, supuse que en ese estado aceptarías mi propuesta, pero me equivoqué.

Caminabas con toda la pereza del mundo, y decidí ponerme frente a ti para que te detuvieras y fuera más fácil hablar contigo.

Intentaste irte pero no te lo permití ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, tu voz me dio mucho miedo.

-Quise ser hamable contigo pero así no funcionarían las cosas, por eso hacía todos esos gestos que lograron su objetivo, paralizarte y asustarte.

-Cuando aceptaste escucharme fue la primera vez que escuché tu linda y melodiosa voz, cielos, nunca había escuchado una voz parecida. Aunque estabas nervioso era algo que nunca quería dejar de oír, te juro que movería mar, cielo y tierra con tal de oírla todos los días.

Me sonrojé violentamente, nunca nadie me había dicho algo parecido. Me pregunté si esta chica convertida en monstruo se había enamorado de mi… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Me asustaría si fuera cierto. Bueno en realidad no sé como explicarlo.

-Cuando me interrumpiste antes de que siquiera terminara de contar todo acerca del pacto enfurecí, pero bueno, esa fue la primera de muchas interrupciones. Debo decirte que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Sé que cuando me reí por tu negación tan rotunda sentiste que te desmayarías, y por un momento deseé que sucediera. Porque así te podría estrechar entre mis brazos y no pondrías resistencia, sería algo tan lindo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿En verdad está enamorada? –me pregunté mentalmente aún con los ojos cerrados, en verdad no quería ver esa forma de monstruo que le habían dado.

Y continuó.

-Intenté convencerte de que matar era fácil. Bueno no sé por qué dije eso, después de todo yo no he matado a nadie.

Tus sentimientos tan lindos me echizaron, dijiste que no matarías a nadie ni aunque fueras infeliz toda tu vida, eso me derritió el corazón. Tanto, que tuve que irme de ahí antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Me sentía muy nervioso con esa última confeción, mi respiración se agitó.

Creí que me miraba, pero preferí no abrir los ojos y continuó hablando.

-Se que te preguntas ¿Y por qué mi mamá te vio en la televisión como una chica y yo como monstruo? La respuesta es fácil. Lo único que hice fue enviar una imagen de esta forma de monstruo a tu cerebro y ponerla en el lugar de la chica, por eso tu mamá te regañó supongo. Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

No funcionaba lo que intenté, así que decidí entrar en tus sueños.

¡Te vez tan lindo e inocente cuando duermes, enserio!

Y ya sabes lo que pasó en el sueño y todo lo demás.

Dejé salir aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba retenido.

-Y entonces ¿Me ayudarás?

-No. hay otras formas mejores de conseguir eso, si quieres te sugiero algunas que se me ocurren, además la inmortalidad te volvería loca –respondí con voz tranquila.

-Está bien, nene, yo me voy. Necesitas descansar –dijo y sentí que se había ido.

Por fin abrí los ojos, parpadeé muchas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz del sol que se metía libremente por la ventana y me recosté en mi cama.

Y de pronto escuché una voz conocida.

-Carlos, tus padres han muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué? ¡No te creo!

-Sí sucedió Carlos, por favor no me hagas mostrártelo.

-Pues muéstralo, haber si es cierto, de seguro esta es una estúpida broma pesada.

Y los vi, sus caras y ropas ensangrentadas, tenían astillas de vidrio enterradas en el cuerpo ¡Todo estaba destrozado!

-¡No, esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Papá, mamá, no me déjen! ¡Los amo!

-Carlos, Carlitos, hijo despierta –escuché la voz cariñosa de mi mamá a lo lejos y abrí los ojos.

-Tuviste una pesadilla mi pequeño. Pero no temas, todo estará bien –dijo con dulzura.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estás viva! –me levanté de un salto y la abracé.

-Claro que estoy viva Carlitos, solo fue una pesadilla, debes estar tranquilo –besó mi mejilla y correspondí el beso.

Duramos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Debo atender a quien sea que esté llamando a la puerta, no tengas miedo bebé –dijo y deshicimos el abrazo.

No sé por qué si ya tengo 16 años mi mamá me sigue diciendo bebé, pero está bien, puedo vivir con eso.

Salió de mi habitación y me quedé solo, hasta que de nuevo escuché esa voz tenebrosa.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Si –dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bueno, vamos a la pista de hockey, ahí están las tres personas.

-Escóndete, no quiero que mi mamá te vea.

-Tengo el poder de hacer que la persona que quiero que me vea lo hago y quien no quiero que me vea no, ahora vamos.

Bajé las escaleras y pedí permiso a mi mamá para salir, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras platicaba con la vecina y salí de casa rumbo a la pista de hockey.

-No sabes cuan hermosa y suave se ve tu piel morena a la luz del sol –dijo en mi oído haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-No hagas eso porque tu voz me asusta –pedí con miedo.

-Está bien –dijo con tristeza que no pasó desapercibida.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos, vi a dos grupos que se enfrentarían, pero estaban desiguales, uno tenía cuatro integrantes y el otro solo tres.

-¿Ahora que se supone que haga? –pregunté al monstruo que solo yo podía ver.

-Hazte su amigo y gánate su confianza, así será más fácil matarlos.

Bueno, está bien.

Me acerqué a un chico rubio y le hablé: -Hola, soy carlos y me gustaría jugar con ustedes, veo que tu equipo está incompleto.

-Claro, será un placer jugar contigo, permíteme ir por mis amigos para que te los presente.

-Muy bien aquí te espero.

-Esa gente ¡Me cae tan mal! –escuché al monstruo tan pegado a mí que me sobresalté, en realidad no entiendo cómo es que no me he muerto del susto.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté con miedo y curiosidad.

-Esos tres son amigos ¡Y yo no tengo ni uno! Kendall es el odioso líder, Logan el estúpido nerd y james un bobo egocéntrico y vanidoso.

-Yo no objetaré nada. No suelo hablar así de las personas, soy simpático.

-E irresistible –completó la voz tenebrosa.

En ese momento comprendí que me había metido en un gran problema, la chica monstruo me asustaba mucho y estaba enamorada de mí, enamorada con e mayúscula.

¡Oh yea!

Este fue el segundo capítulo de la primer historia que escribí, si no la hubiera escrito no habría hecho las otras.

Agradezco mucho a chr7 por dejar el primer comentario en la historia con la que comenzó todo, y en todas las demás. Muchas gracias, tus reviews son muy especiales.

Y para terminar una pregunta.

¿Qué harían si alguien que les da mucho miedo estuviese enamorado de ustedes? ¿Saldrían corriendo? Lástima, Carlos no puede hacer eso.

Respondan porque si no vendrá un vampiro y les chupará la sangre.

(OK no)

¡Hasta la próxima!

TheCandiRusher


	3. Mis nuevos amigos

Me acerqué a un chico rubio y le hablé: -Hola, soy Carlos y me gustaría jugar con ustedes, veo que tu equipo está incompleto.

-Claro, será un placer jugar contigo, permíteme ir por mis amigos para que te los presente.

-Muy bien aquí te espero.

-Esa gente ¡Me cae tan mal! –escuché al monstruo tan pegado a mí que me sobresalté, en realidad no entiendo cómo es que no me he muerto del susto.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté con miedo y curiosidad.

-Esos tres son amigos ¡Y yo no tengo ni uno! Kendall es el odioso líder, Logan el estúpido nerd y james un bobo egocéntrico y vanidoso.

-Yo no objetaré nada. No suelo hablar así de las personas, soy simpático.

-E irresistible –completó la voz tenebrosa.

En ese momento comprendí que me había metido en un gran problema, la chica monstruo me asustaba mucho y estaba enamorada de mí, enamorada con e mayúscula.

Se me quedó viendo por unos momentos y juro que sentí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, pero esos ojos negros como la noche tenían un poder extraño sobre mí, y no pude ni moverme.

-Oye, Carlos ¿Estás bien? Se te ve algo tembloroso y pálido –observó Kendall. Valla ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando había llegado.

-Sí, claro que estoy bien.

-No les digas a los demás que estoy aquí ¿Entiendes? –advirtió el monstruo.

-Sí, ya entendí, de todas formas no lo haría ni loco –respondí en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas Carlos? En unos minutos vienen mis amigos, no desesperes –Kendall me miraba con cuidado, creo que pensaba que estaba loco o algo así, bueno ¿para qué mentir? Yo también lo hubiera pensado.

-No te preocupes, esperaré pacientemente. Estaba hablando de… nada en especial.

El rubio sonrió.

-¿Seguro? Creo que seremos buenos amigos –sonrió y estiró la mano para que la estrechara.

El monstruo hizo una mueca en lugar de sonrisa y yo me aparté, aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no me conoces y rechazas mi amistad? –quitó la mano decepcionado.

-No Kendall no es eso. Es que pues… pues… pues… estoy loco.

Mi nuevo amigo rio con ganas y me miró divertido.

-Todos tenemos algo de locos –murmuró al tiempo que vimos acercarse a otros dos compañeros.

-¡Kendall estamos aquí! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ha, hola chicos. Él es Carlos –me señaló con el dedo índice.

-Hola yo soy Logan –saludó un chico pálido y pelinegro.

-Y yo James –le siguió el más alto de todos y me estrechó la mano.

-Gusto en conocerlos –sonreí amistosamente.

-Bueno, ahora si jugaremos y le ganaremos al otro equipo. ¿Tienes experiencia jugando hockey? –preguntó Kendall.

-Sí, un poco. Juego hockey desde que me acuerdo –expresé.

-¡Genial! Entonces vamos –corrimos hasta la pista de hielo y después de acordar que sería un partido amistoso y tomamos los accesorios necesarios, el juego comenzó.

Varias veces descubrí al monstruo mirándome como hipnotizado, lo cual hacía que perdiera la concentración y mis compañeros de equipo reclamaban mi falta, pero afortunadamente para mí hice una jugada tan buena que ganamos el partido.

-¡Después jugaremos de nuevo y ganaremos nosotros! –aseguraron los del otro equipo con el reflejo de la venganza en sus caras.

-Ya veremos –contestó Kendall con tono retador.

Los cuatro chicos del otro equipo tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, nunca había visto tanta furia en la cara de nadie.

-No se tomaron muy bien su derrota –observó Logan mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Claro que no lo hicieron. Son muy malos perdedores –le respondió James.

-Pero ganamos gracias a ti Carlos –Kendall sonrió-. Aunque debo confesar que te vi muy distraído.

-Sí, gracias amigo. Eres un buen jugador –admitió Logan.

-¿Pero por qué estabas distraído? ¿Es por una chica? –preguntó James curioso.

El monstruo emitió un sonido que hizo que se me pusiera la piel chinita.

-No hablen de… chicas ahora –pedí temeroso.

¿Por qué? Nosotros conocemos a muchas de ellas –declaró Kendall.

-Y son muy bonitas –afirmó James.

-Mataré a la que se fije en ti, Carlos –aseguró el monstruo con su voz espantosa.

-Nadie se fijaría en mi porque estoy horrible –contesté sin pensar en lo que decía.

-No eres horrible, eres el ser más precioso que he visto en la vida –la chica monstruo se aproximó más que nunca hasta que su cara con una repugnante mueca estaba muy cerca de la mía.

-¡No! –grité apartándome.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Carlos? Ese comportamiento tuyo no es normal –volvió a preguntar Kendall.

Logan y James me miraban como se mira a un loco que alucina cosas.

-Estoy bien –mentí-. Si algo me pasa es culpa de eso –señalé a la chica monstruo-. Me gustaría que me dejara en paz.

-¿Culpa de quién? –quiso saber James.

-¡De ese monstruo que está aquí! ¡Ustedes no lo pueden ver pero está aquí, junto a mí! –grité, arrepintiéndome a los pocos segundos de lo que había dicho.

La chica hizo la mueca de enfado más horripilante que había visto. Sus ojos negros adquirieron el brillo de la furia, su boca se abrió mostrando unos colmillos afilados y su mano rasposa y viscosa aferró mi brazo.

-Amigo, no hay ningún monstruo aquí –dijo Kendall acercándose a ella y estuvo a punto de tocarla si no fuera porque saltó hacia un lado y esquivó su mano.

Comencé a forcejear con el monstruo para que soltara mi brazo, pero mis esfuerzos no daban resultados agradables. En lugar de liberarme, la chica apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que dejé de luchar. Solo en ese momento aflojó la mano.

-¡Suéltame! –pedí con toda la autoridad de la que fui capaz.

Mis nuevos amigos me miraron preocupados y asustados.

-No lo haré. Te has ganado un severo castigo Carlitos –respondió la voz tenebrosa.

-¿Qué creen que esté pasando con Carlos? -preguntó Kendall.

James negó con la cabeza.

-¿Logan? –insistió el rubio.

-Bueno, hay algunos niños que crecen con traumas, y sin duda, varios de ellos deben ser sobre monstruos o algo relacionado con ellos –su cara estaba seria y pensativa-. Supongo que Carlos es uno de ellos, así que debemos buscar a un siquiatra que lo ayude.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo no estoy loco!

-Necesitas ayuda, y nosotros te la daremos –Kendall estaba decidido.

-No chicos. Lo mejor será que me valla –me despedí con un movimiento de la mano y caminé hacia mi casa.

Sentí que me seguían pero no le di importancia. Solo sabía que estaba muy enojado con el monstruo por hacerme pasar todo eso, pero no podía decirle nada, no quería ganarme otro enfado.

Caminaba a mi lado con sigilo y me miraba de a ratos, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Entré y cerré la puerta con fuerza, llamando la atención de mi mamá.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado, cariño? –preguntó con voz dulce.

-Bien, muy bien –respondí mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

-Se te ve algo tembloroso y enojado ¿Estás seguro de que lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, mamá. Solo que… estoy algo cansado –dije mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez rumbo a mi cuarto-. Llámame cuando esté lista la cena ¿Vale?

-Está bien cariño –su voz se oía dudosa y preocupada, pero no me siguió.

Entré y cerré la puerta con enfado, intenté no azotarla pero no lo logré, y me dirigí a mi cama encontrándome en el camino frente a frente con la chica monstruo. Alcé el puño con actitud furiosa y poco me faltó para golpearla.

-Te golpearía. Pero no lo haré porque eres una chica –le dije bajando el puño con rabia-. Ahora déjame descansar ¿Quieres?

Se apartó y me dejó pasar sin pronunciar palabra.

Me recosté en mi cama y apreté mi cabeza contra la almohada, sentía ganas de llorar, y no me iba a contener.

Lloré silenciosamente hasta que me quedé dormido.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté de golpe y unas voces familiares llamaron mi atención-

-Estamos preocupados por Carlos –afirmó la voz que reconocí como la de Kendall.

-Ahora es nuestro amigo y no queremos que esté atormentado todo el tiempo –le siguió la voz de James.

-Sí, le tomamos un cariño inexplicable –admitió Logan-. Y no solo porque gracias a él hayamos ganado el juego de hockey, sino porque nos parece amigable, y también creemos que es el único que faltaba para completar nuestro cuarteto. El cual, hasta ahora, no creíamos que fuese necesario obtener.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme chicos –dijo mi mamá-. Ahora mismo llamaré a la clínica de siquiatría.

Me sobresalté asustado. ¿Qué?

-Está bien, llámenos si necesita nuestra ayuda o para darnos noticias sobre nuestro amigo –dijo Kendall-. Este es el número de mi casa, ahí casi siempre estamos.

Oí que se despedían y después escuché cerrarse la puerta. Ellos ya se habían ido.


End file.
